Gunslinger girl: Reset
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: The story itself was actually a remade from my first fanfiction here. set in the alternate aftermath of New Trino incident, a new threat rise soon after with deadlier intent


**Chapter 1- MIST OF THE PAST**

* * *

_"A Memory stays and etched forever eternally in history of one persona till death do it apart"_

**-ACT 1- NEW TRINO ASSAULT, MAIN BUILDING**

Few minutes after moving into the main building where the powerplant's main generator is situated, every section2 agent that survived the attack from the Freccia IFV moved quickly; after Giacomo Dante announced his own position to everyone in the room. Despite the belief that Giacomo Dante might lure them into a trap, Jean decides that it's a risky shot and worth to try it out.

However, as they gain the momentum inch by inch in the main building, Giacomo set his trap into motion; detonating the explosive situated on top of the ceiling; sending a ton of steel and girder down to everyone below. To make everything worse, the Padanian snipers ambushed them using .50cal sniper rifle, sniping the cyborgs from a concealed position.

"There's one! Shoot! Shoot!"

"I got it Signore!" Remilia Shouted, as her SCAR-H lined up to the sniper's position. She pulled the trigger, sending the 7.62x51mm round directly to the sniper's position. The bullet hit the sniper's telescopic sight, shattering the glass. However; it didn't kill the padanian sniper. Her fratello then finished her job by throwing grenade to the sniper's location; the grenade exploded it in midair, killing the sniper.

"Keep your head down, those snipers is everywhere!" Kramman shot his 40mm grenade launcher, sending a single HE round towards another sniper's hiding position.

"Hey Kramman, whatever you do, stay away from their line of sight" Lucio warned him while he loads a fresh magazine to his assault rifle.

"Ironically… same goes to you" Kramman tease him.

Both team moving in through the wreckage. However, a second detonation caused the girder on top of them to collapse. Kramman acted quickly, shoving Lucio out to the wall with his cyborg. He paid the price for it, a single steel beam pinning him down to the ground. His cyborg; Erica on the other hand managed to hold one of the beam that fell to her. Even though she can lift the beam high over her head, the sheer weight of the beam making her arms very shaky.

"Hold on Kramman…" said Erica, as she futilely struggles to maintain her balance while holding the heavy beam. Watching her handler moaned in pain, she musters up all of her strength to push the beam out from her way. But luck wasn't in her favor, one of the Padanian snipers on top of the walkway shot her arm. The .50cal ripped a chunk of her arm, now losing the support in holding the beam; the whole weight of the beam came crashing down to Erica's chest.

"Hold on Erica!" Remilia then jumped into the scene in an attempt to rescue her.

"Leave me here, Remi… I will only slow you down" Erica giving up with the struggle, coughing blood from her mouth.

"Damn hell I want to leave you right now!" Remilia yelled to her, lifting the girder that pinning her and her handler down.

"Don't be an idiot, my fratello is dead… I'm no use right now…"

"He's not dead yet, he's still alive" Lucio giving her little hope, checking kramman's pulse if he's still alive. He removed the steel pinning Kramman down before pulling him out.

She lifted the beam all by herself, helped by Lucio. One of the girders that pinning Erica down was too heavy at it pinned Erica's injured arm.

"Damn this concrete slab, it's too heavy for me"

"Like I said… just leave me" said Erica with a weak voice.

"Listen, I won't leave you alone right now! After we finish this battle we will continue our chess battle, and surely I WILL WIN this time!" Remillia screamed to her while shedding her tears.

"Stop crying okay, if you stop crying, I'll let you defeat me next time in that absurd chess match" Erica teased her while grinning. She pulled out her sidearm; FN 5-7 and shot her injured right arm, the spot where the .50cal hit her arm. She continues to shot her own arms before decapitating it. Some of her blood was splattered to her face.

She pulled Erica out from the rubbles while her handler, Lucio pulled out Kramman and dashed to covers.

In the midst of the chaos, Remilia and Lucio managed to pull Kramman and his cyborg to cover near the wall in a hidden spot from any snipers point of view other Agent also coming in to their position; dragging some of the injured Fratello and agent.

"You're okay?" Remillia asked Erica, attending her wound. "Judging by the pain you're facing right now…I'm guessing that you have some fractured ribs and obvious injuries to your arm…or what's left of it"

"It's not that worse for me…" she sighed, pressing her wound; in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Remilia took one of her bandages that stored inside her bulletproof vest and start wrapping Erica's decapitated arm.

"Are you done Remi?" Lucio asked her if she's done treating Erica's injuries.

"Yes" She tightened the bond of the bandage "stay alive, we'll be back"

"I will..."

Meanwhile at the other side of the building Fermi walked with her friend, Rivero across the snow covered alley. Both of them are injured after their battle against the sniper that pinned them down cost them a bullet to the shoulder and leg. Fermi, to all of her strength, dragged Rivero despite her injury to the shoulder.

"Hang in there Rivero… we're almost there!"

"Just leave me alone Fermi, I'll be slowing you down" he said to Fermi.

"I'm not leaving you this time, not again!"

"So about that past you're hiding to me… we have the time right now." Rivero remembered Fermi's promises to him.

"It's not the right time you know… better get you to safe spot right now"

"Screw the time, i want to know it" he persist "Besides, I got a feeling that I won't last long right now"

"Don't die on me right now, dickhead… I still owe you a beer" She continues dragging him. On their way to safety; if they can find one right now, they encountered an injured Fratello team.

"Who's there!?"

"It's me, Section 2 agents Yuri Lavrinenko" Yuri identifying himself to Fermi and Rivero while his cyborg is unconscious and injured badly.

"Looks like you have your own problem right now" Fermi looked to Yuri's cyborg.

"Irony speaks on your side too"

"Stop it you too…" Rivero stopped their little quarrel "Fermi, remember? Safety?"

"Come on, I know a spot where we could rest" Yuri then dragged his cyborg to one of the storeroom located near to their location.

As they enter the room, they could hear the anti-aircraft fire from the SIDAM self-propelled anti-aircraft gun parked not far from their position. The tracer of the Battery's 25mm round light the night skies as one by one the Pavehawk helicopters hovering in the skies brought down one by one while the rest of the helicopter pulling back to safe distance.

The tank then maneuvers itself to the tight spot, crossing Fermi and the rest unnoticed. Not long after that, hellfire missile coming down from the skies, blowing the Anti-aircraft tank. They could see the tank's turret lifted few feet from the air before the whole tank turned into a burning wreck.

"And the eye of the skies finally getting into action" said Fermi while looking at the skies, praising the Predator drone that surveying their battle from the high altitude level; away from any threat.

"That's some rare action" said Rivero weakly, amazed by the scene he just saw while he sat motionlessly resting his body against the wall. Fermi sat opposite from his position, looking at Yuri resting himself with his cyborg lying on his lap.

"What happened out there?" She asked Yuri, watching him curiously.

"IFV ambushed my position, they killed everyone in my team… and my cyborg was injured after trying to shield me from the attack"

"An IFV you say?" Fermi then remembered something "I remember that IFV was destroyed by those section 2 cyborgs earlier, we saw them bringing the entire crane down to it just to stop that tank"

"That's good news somehow... at least my team's death is avenged"

"By the way, you're the new guy from Russia, right? What's your cyborg's name?"

"Yes… I'm the new guy one week fresh from the oven… and her name is Victoria, Victoria Malashenko" He answered both question while checking his sidearm whether it's still functional.

"Malashenko... there must be a reason for that name…" Fermi guessed.

"Care to share with us?" Rivero asked him if he would tell his secret.

"One thing would tell you guys is that Malashenko is the name of my little sister…before she died because of cancer…" he replied; his heavy breath can be seen clearly by the mist forming when he breathe.

"Well, that's very enjoying story… unlike my pal here…" Rivero teased Fermi for not revealing her mysterious past.

"Listen, i will tell you after we're done with this battle" Fermi still denying Rivero's request. But if you insist about it…"

She stood up, standing near the door and looked outside, watching the snow fell from the sky melancholically. Rivero and Yuri then listened to her story.

"You already know my former job, right?" She asked Rivero.

"Yes, UN Peacekeeper. What about it?"

"It was in the Yugoslavian war, we were in an operation of tracking down the scumbag responsible for the genocide case. UN general assigned us to investigate and track down the bastard known as "The Dragon of Balkan" near Bosnian town of Saravejo" she explains.

"Then what happened?" Yuri curiously asked her.

"I should've known that it was actually a trap, but my commander insist on crossing the town. The dickhead knew us coming and they ambushed our convoy. My commander died on my hand later and I was left behind enemy lines for a couple of days before the German Bundeswehr Leopard group rescued me." She tells the story of her past, coughing for a second because of the cold.

"So that's why you quit the army?" Rivero said to her while wiping the blood off from his face.

"Apart from that incident? Partly Yes"

Suddenly, they heard a sound from the distant; a faint muffled sound of human footstep closing in. Hearing that sound, Fermi and Yuri aimed their assault rifle towards the door. Two figures showed up at the door, aiming their gun; both of them are female. The female operator seems to have Italian and French flag patch on her bulletproof vest while her cyborg; a silver-haired girl with greyish eyes, wields PGM Hecate anti-material sniper rifle.

"Saber?" Yuri's voice shattered the tense scene, after the Sorella team is identified as Saber, with her cyborg Silber.

"You guys alright?" Saber asked them, seeing them injured badly.

"Go figure…" Rivero sarcastically mocked her while he moaned in pain.

"Come on, let's get the injured out from here" Saber ordered one of her men to assist Fermi and the rest of the injured personnel in the room.

"It's fairly quiet right now…what happened?" Yuri noticed that it's already quiet; no gunfight scene or explosion, only silence, a sorrowful silence with the sound of the wind echoed surrounding the sieged Nuclear Powerplant.

"Most of the force pulled back right now…some of them still continuing their pursuit to hunt down Giacomo Dante. We were sent back to rescue any survivor out from the area" Saber calmly answered his question, resting her G36C carbine on her chest "Silber, assist Victoria, I'll assist Yuri"

"Yes Signora" Silber replied, slinging her sniper rifle to the back before carrying Victoria by the shoulder.

"Come on, let' get you out from here" Silber then assist Yuri, leaving the snowy battlefield. As they embark on their way towards the Forward operation base, they could hear a single, loud gunshot sound coming from behind.

"Whatever that noise is, i hope that those are the shot meant to Dante…" Rivero joked to them while trying his best to suppress the pain biting his wound on his leg.

"Amen to that, brother" the section 2 agents that carried him replied to his joke.

Not long before they could reach the main gate, they cross path with Marco with the rest; Fio, Yarrow, Lupa, and Alessandro with their cyborg. They aimed their gun to each other before they easing down.

"You guys made it…alive" Saber joked to Marco, seeing him and his team wet and soaked by water.

"Don't remind me Rochelle… my team almost drowned right there… now we are wet, and this cold winter weather is another thing" Marco lamented to her, his body was seen clearly shaking because of the cold.

Reaching their rendezvous spot, a group of Italian soldiers greeted their arrival, only that the solder are aiming their rifle towards the arriving Social welfare agents. Behind the Italian soldiers are the Ariete main battle tank parked with the 120mm smoothbore main gun trained towards the nuclear power plant complex; the commander of the tank can be seen clearly popping out from his tank, while watching the whole scene.

"Drop your weapon and hands into the air" Commander of the Italian soldiers group warned them to drop their gun.

"But we're with the Agency… we're with you guys" Fermi persuades to the soldiers.

"We know that… but we got our orders to detain you guys" the Italian soldiers replied to Fermi's words.

"Who in the hell ordered that!?" Saber was shocked herself after hearing the soldier's explanation.

However, the soldiers remain quiet. Saber reluctantly complying with the order and dropped her G36C to the ground, followed by her Walther P99 and raises both her hands into the air. The other followed too. The soldiers then apprehend them while Fermi, Yuri, Victoria, and Rivero was sent to the field hospital set by the Italian mechanized division after their arrival near the powerplant. The field hospital that was set for them was already packed with so much injured personnel. Many of those injured personnel that under critical condition are the cyborgs, after they were specifically targeted by most of the Padanian terrorist under Giacomo Dante's order.

"Looks like I'll be beating you in our chess battle next time, Remi" Erica said to her as she stare at her face, their bed are close to each other.

"I'm sure you will" she grinned.

Lying on the floor, Remilia regain her consciousness, lying with her chest against the floor; her face covered with her blood and her fratello's blood, splattered to her face. She turned her head, seeing her dead fratello lying on the floor, missing his head.

Few hours ago, she; with her handler Lucio almost on their way to reach Giacomo's hiding place. She still remember back the unexpected event happened to Lucio when he was killed by Giacomo, after delivering a fatal headshot to Lucio, disintegrating his head. While shocked by the scene, she attacked by an unknown padanian soldier on the ground by surprise. Intense fighting between both sides with hand-to-hand combat, fist to fist; hurting both side. Having slight advantage, She pulled her sidearm to end the padanian soldier's life for good. She was about to kill the padanian soldier, but the padanian soldier who happens to be female padanian, stopped her. To her surprise she was shot by the padanian sniper to the back, knocking her unconscious.

"Still alive kid?" a female voice calling her, bringing her delusion back to reality. Remilia raised her head up, seeing a female section 1 agent; dark-brown short hair woman with her shoulder wounded.

"Yes signora… still alive… but I can't feel my back…or any part of my body" She replied, unable to feel any pain nor movement of her limbs.

"Come on… let's get you out from here…" the female section 1 agent lifted her up and carrying Remilia on her back.

Remilia noticed the female agent crying with tears. But she remains herself quiet, not asking her.

**-ACT 2- 24 HOURS AFTER NEW TRINO INCIDENT**

Three days after the battle ended, now left in the scene are the remains of the dead bodies of both sides; the Padanian and Social welfare agency personnel. Moving in to count the casualty, some of the Social welfare agency felt disgusted by the scene left; since several of them participated the same battle. One of the personnel is Eleanor Gabrielli.

She wanders off from the first floor, to the second floor, before descending into the ground floor, writing down every deceased name in her notepad. Her pace temporarily stopped in seeing the dead body of Jose and Henrietta. She stares to both of the bodies before writing down their name. However something bothering her; forcing her to touch Henrietta's face for the last time.

She slowly approaches Henrietta and Jose's bodies, kneeling in front of their bodies before touching Henrietta's cheek. However, before she could pull out her hand, she could feel a slight breeze from Henrietta's face. Eleanor, shocked by what she felt, checked Henrietta's pulse, pressing her neck. To her surprise, she finds that Henrietta she is still alive.

"We got a live one here!"

**-ACT 3- 2 WEEKS AFTER NEW TRINO INCIDENT**

"There you go…" the doctor removed the last bandage covering her eyes. After being operated 14 hours ago, Petrushka now back into her fittest condition.

"Thanks doctor" She thanked the doctor that treated her. She moved her finger before stretching her whole body and getting up from the bed awkwardly. She wasn't familiar with her new condition yet, considering that the new treatment she received was far different from the usual conditioning medication the doctor prescribed to all of the cyborgs.

"You may feel some imbalanced problem, nausea, and vomiting after this…"

"I got it"

As she regains control of herself, she was watched by Ferro and Priscilla from the other side of the room with the glass separating them.

"Looks like Petra's leukemia was treated before it could gone worse… 'Sandro would be happy right now" Ferro looked to Petrushka's happy face while her handler Alessandro Ricci stood next to her, smiling and happy.

"Yeah, I could see that on his face" Priscilla replied "By the way, are those new med they used?" Priscilla asked Ferro.

"Yes, it was an experimental medication for everyone, courtesy from the Japanese scientist contributing their research" She replied, astonished by the result despite already knowing it And considering that this is a huge success, now these girls have better hope"

"Better hope, you mean longer lifespan?"

"Yes, I don't know how those Giapponese scientists do their job; the med actually increased the cyborg's lifespan by 60%" Ferro explained.

"That's a relief for me…"She sighed with relief.

"You're happy that you can spend more time with the girls?" Marco suddenly interrupts their conversation, entering the room after hearing Priscilla's words.

"Hahaha, how'd you guess it?" said Priscilla with soft tome and blushed face, twirling her hair.

"I can see the answer written all over your face, Priscilla" he joked "By the way, who's funding this? I thought the government denies their support in this"

"Apparently, a non-government organization lend us some help" Ferro's reply confirming Marco's deduction "They came helping us with one condition; We give them our tech, they give us their improvement. It's a win-win deal n cooperating with them. And they contributed us a lot of improvement to our cyborg… if I recall it correctly, the agency's name is 'Eastern welfare agency' and they're seeking our advice to set up their own agency in asia"

"I see… that explains it a lot" said Marco before sitting on the sofa placed at the back of the room "some Japanese guys in black suit asked me where's Director Lorenzo"

"Japanese guys?"

"One of them seems to be Japanese born American guy, and another one is a female; more like your counterpart, Ferro" he said to everyone, particularly to Ferro.

"And how would you know all this? Did you ask them while you gave them direction?" Priscilla asked him, staring him face to face, placing both of her hands to Marco's leg as she stare him closely; a mere 15 inches apart from each other.

Marco pushed Priscilla gently before reaching for his cigarette. "The Japanese dude have Delta force tattoo on his right hand with some scars on his face…. and the lady in suit? She look just like Ferro, only more Asian-looking and longer hair" he lighted his cigarette before smoking it.

Meanwhile at the cyborg's dormitory, Rico sat on top of her bunk, as if she was waiting for someone to arrive. It's already half an hour after she got into her bed and sat there. Bored by the long time, she laid back on her bed, watching the empty ceiling.

"I'm back" a familiar voice startled Rico out from her daydream.

"Welcome back Henrietta!" Rico greeted her with enthusiasm, jumped from her bunk into the floor "How's the session?"

"It was fun session, Signora Lorraine Andrea as my Sorella... we have a fun time knowing each other" said Henrietta cheerfully. Her emerald-green eyes stare to Rico's face.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Henrietta" said Rico, smiling to her sweetly before hugging her. Henrietta, surprised by her action and wondering why he hugged her decides to let Rico hugging her a little longer.

Meanwhile at Erica's room, She and Remilia continuing their spent time by playing chess without bored by the same routine every day.

"A stalemate battle yet again…how we will end this?" Erica sighed, exhausting her brain in thinking any movement she could think.

"Actually… I'll end this" Remilia moved her piece for the last time "Rook to D4; Check and mate"

"Oh shit! I didn't see that coming!" Erica shocked by her defeat, facepalmed before resting her forehead to the table "I didn't see that rook coming there… I thought you will move your queen to the death trap i set"

"Your unlucky move Erica… now I own the round this time" Remilia said to her before patting her head "Unlike most player, rook is my lucky piece"

"Looks like I'll have to deal with that rook then in our later battle then..."

**-End of chapter 1-**

**the story is an alternate adaptation of the gunslinger girl manga storyline. Credit given to the creator of Gunslinger girl manga, Aida Yuu-sensei.**


End file.
